


It's All Fun and Games...

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…until someone starts a bloodthirsty cult without telling their dad.</p><p>Reaction to 9x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games...

**Gabriel:**  Fenry…

**Fenris:**  What Pops?

**Gabriel:**  What did I tell you about cults?

**Fenris:**  Don’t start them somewhere Sam and Dean might find them?

**Gabriel:**  Right. If you want human sacrifices and blood feuds, go to Europe. And why should you do that, Fenry?

**Fenris:**  ’Cause you don’t want to sleep on the couch?

**Gabriel:** EXACTLY. Imagine if the Winchesters had been even a _tiny_ bit less clueless with those werewolves. They would have put together that I was a Norse god and could help them. Yes?

**Fenris:**  But they didn’t…

**Gabriel:**  But they _could_ have. And then I would’ve had to either tell them you were my son, or lie to them.

**Fenris:**  But you lie to them all the time!

**Gabriel:**  True. But in this case, it would be very easy to figure out I was lying. After all, I was planning on bringing Sam to meet the family next week. And then he would meet you, and put two and two together. And _then_ do you know what would happen?

**Fenris:**  You would not get sex?

**Gabriel:**  Exactly Fenry, exactly. And Daddy gets _very_ grumpy when he can’t have athletic sex with freakishly large men. And by freakishly large, I don’t mean his…

**Fenris:** I know Dad. I’ve heard. Way too much. I’m gonna go hang with Sleipnir. We can bond over how very scarring your parenting skills are.

**Gabriel:** My..! That little! I gave birth to his ungrateful…

**Fenris:**  Can this conversation please stop?

**Gabriel:**  Fine. But remember. Keep the blood sacrifices out of America so your Pops can get some.

**Fenris:**  Promise.

**Gabriel:**  Oh! And don’t go starting Ragnarök either. I just got done cleaning up one apocalypse, I don’t need to deal with another right now.

**Fenris:**  But Daaaaad

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
